War, Love, and Butlers
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: The Chase family is known for their widespread business. And their butlers. The main rule for the butlers, known as the Jacksons, is to be the same gender as their charge. What happens when Perseus Jackson (a male) is butler to Annabeth Chase (a female)?


AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeey. How's it going? You guys doing good? Me too. Alright, before we get on with this story, I DID NOT. GET. THIS IDEA. FROM BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI. Okay? Okay. I do not own PJatO.

Chase. You hear someone say that name and everyone goes into full awesome mode. Chase Corporation. One of the most influential businesses in the entire world. Their business branched out into technology, banks, restaurants; pretty much everything the world needed. But the most important one, was war.

It's main business was selling firearms, mercenaries, tanks, combat vehicles, everything a man needed for a full blown war. Whether it be a small skirmish or territorial war, the Chase Corporation was there for your needs. The CEO of Chase was Athena Chase. Widely known as the smartest woman in the entire world.

The Chases were also widely known for their butlers. The Jacksons. The Jacksons sole reason for existence was for protecting a Chase. Each Jackson was trained separately in accordance to the certain Chase they were protecting. They were born for that purpose.

There was a certain rule the Jacksons and Chases followed. A butler was always the same gender as their charge. They learned that during Case 119. Charles Jackson got romantically attached to Sarah Chase. Due to the persistence of Ms. Chase during a time when they were both fugitives, they were both K.I.A.

That rule remained unbroken.

Until now.

-W,L,B-

"Annabeth! You'll be late for school!" Athena Chase called. The 16 year old girl struggled to put her clothes on.

"Coming, Mom!" She lifted her bag onto her back.

"Annabeth! Lydia's already waiting for you at the bus stop!" Annabeth's eyes brightened as she dashed down the stairs.

When she got down, a young woman, age 30 was waiting for her, dressed in a business attire. She had blonde silky hair and grey soft eyes. Annabeth had adopted both of these traits. "Go on now, Annabeth." Athena said, smiling at her.

"Bye Mom!" She yelled as she ran outside the door.

-W,L,B-

"Stop being a slowpoke, Annabeth!" Lydia said as they ran to catch the school bus. Lydia was in the lead, with Annabeth slowing down.

"Can't!" Lydia huffed as she slowed down and hoisted Annabeth into her arms like a prince holds a princess. She ran as Annabeth held on to Lydia's neck. They got on at the last minute.

"Hurry up, you two." The bus driver said. They panted as they walk to the back of the bus and slump down.

"About time you two got here." A boy with blond hair cranes his neck to look at the two.

"Oh, shut it, Jason." Jason smiled as he pushed his glasses up to his eyes and diverted his attention to the book in his hands.

The girl who carried Annabeth was Lydia Jackson. She had sea green eyes and ginger hair. That boy was Jason Grace, her cousin. They were radically different, with Lydia being more physical and Jason being more mental.

Two boys turned to look at the two. They were completely different in looks, but were like twins in attitude. One boy had black hair and black eyes, and the other had curly hair and mischievous eyes. Nico di Angelo and Leo Valdez.

"They were too busy-" "-making out in her room." They said in succession, both sniggering. Lydia growled and they shut up.

"Hey guys!" Piper peeked out from beside Jason, smiling. They both smiled at her. Hazel Grace peeked out from behind a book to look at the two.

"Hi." She whispers, returning to "Special Stones and Where to Find Them".

Leo and Nico were silently snickering and whispering about the possible lesbian positions they were going through. Two hands reached out and smacked their heads together.

"Shut up, you two! Not all girls are lesbian!" Reyna Milla had a vein sticking out of her forehead.

They were both rubbing their heads in despair as the bus stopped at their school, Goode High. They were all chatting.

Non of them had the idea that a hired killer from a rival business was aiming a sniper rifle right at Annabeth's head.

-W,L,B-

They were all seated in the classroom as Mr. Apollo, coincidentally being Annabeth's uncle and a music teacher, walked in.

"Alright, class. Settle down. Today we'll be learning..." The lesson droned on as Lydia caught something in the corner of her eye. Something had moved on the roof of the other building. She made a slight turn of the head, so as not to alert whatever was there.

A black .45 caliber sniper was sticking out of the roof. She narrowed her eyes, seeing a man dressed in something that allowed him to camouflage with the roof. She studied where the barrel of the gun was aiming and widened her eyes. The man had his finger on the trigger.

In a split second, Lydia tackled Annabeth as she stood up to go to the comfort room. At that same moment, black projectiles that were thrown in the classroom were producing smoke. 5 men in combat black uniforms rappelled in, and two more went through the door.

"Everybody, put your hands up!" They had MP5s and were holding another teacher, Miss Aphrodite, with a gun pointed at her temple. She was sobbing.

"Keep your hands up!" Another man, evidently the leader, said. One of them pointed his MP5 at Mr. Apollo, who had his hands down.

"Hands up!" He said. Apollo got a glint in his eyes as he reached inside his bag.

"I'm warning you!" The leader said. Apollo took out what looked to be mini-crossbows.

"You do not..."

He fired two bolts into the faces of two soldiers.

"-INTERRUPT MY CLASS!" The two fell down holding their faces, as Jason took the cue to perform a roundhouse kick at another soldier's ribcage. A crack was heard, and Reyna threw a knife at one soldier who was crouching over a dead man. Leo and Nico both pulled out an uzi and fired at the remaining soldiers. The leader was left, and their classmates were staring at them. He held up his gun, shivering. He did not see the big form standing behind him. Frank Zhang grabbed around his neck and choked him until he fainted.

The rest of the class still looked on in shock. The ones that fought turned their attention to Annabeth and the pool of blood in front of her. Lydia lay dead in it, eyes wide in shock.

"Lydia?"

-W,L,B-

"Poseidon!" Athena Chase called into the phone.

"Yes, niece?" He answered.

"The butler of my daughter has been killed in action! Send in a new one."

"My daughter was killed?" He asked. Athena noticed as usual that his voice was coated with indifference.

"Yes! By Kronos Enterprises, no less!"

"And you want another one of my relatives to be your daughter's butler?"

"Yes, uncle! Please!"

Poseidon sighed and looked at a list. "I'm afraid..."

"All I can offer, is my son."

AN: Well, what do you think? Review or PM me!


End file.
